Search for Desire
'Mission Details' *'Date': 20/05/2013 *'Submitted by': Kiyoshi Satou *'Rank': B *'Overseer': Kiyoshi Satou *'Recapper': Levi Yuki *'QP Reward': 3 *'Ryo Reward': 2000 'Ninja Team' *Levi Yuki *Hayate 'Mission Profile' 'Goal:' Go to the strange cave in the land of Shells where attacks are happening and stop those attacks. 'Story:' A cave has opened nearby a village. Monsters come out of there kill the live stock and harras the citizens The village mayor has given maps to the villages to the cave. Meet at the crossing ponit and head towards the caves and stop the madness. 'Mission Recap' Levi and Hayate meet at the meeting point, but Hayate is wearing his hunter nin outfit, so he can't be recognized. They decided to check out the village first to get some hints about the cave and what is in it. As they walk to the city they see the ricefields are all prematurally harvested and all the locals seem to be armed with wooden spears and are giving the two ninja angry looks. As they arrive at the village they see it is barricaded with big wooden walls all around it. They head up to the gate and ask to be let in. A strained voice says that they can't multiple times, though the two ninja won't quit. At a certain point a man with an eerie voice tries to get them out too. At this point Hayate kicks the gate in. The see the village is filled with people lying on the floor either dying or dead. People are on the ground sobbing or bloated from hunger. The strained voice seems to be an old man tied down to a pole, while the man with the eerie voice has a creepy smile on his face. The man introduces himself as Desire. Desire laughs maniacly and attacks the two. They face him in combat with swords, but Desire quickly kicks Levi out. While Hayate is fighting Desire, Hayate ducks and Desire slashes down, unmasking Hayate and breaking two of his ribs. Levi throws his Fuma shuriken from a blindspot and hits Desire in the back. Desire laughs like a maniac and grabs the fuma shuriken. He flows green chakra over it and throws it at Levi. Levi deflects it with demonic ice crystal jutsu, but is still hit in the ankle. It leaves no cut, but it does injure Levi's muscles leaving bahind bruises. Desire charges for Levi, but Hayate shoots him down with a laser gun jutsu. Desire dissapears in a cloud of smoke. He was a shadow clone. Levi unties the strained man and asks him questions, though the man is on the verge of dying and all he talks about is that the two ninja have to kill desire. Hayate puts his mask back on. The ninja head towards the cave where they see wolves scurrying about in and out of the cave. They seem to be a bit aggresive, but after Hayate kills one of them they seem to back off, but they do viciously tear apart the dead wolf. The two make torches and head inside the cave one at a time, because the entrance is just a thin crack. Inside they see a troop of wolves, one big wolf and desire. Levi fires a fog towards the wolf and Desire and freezes it, but the wolf uses wind style to blow it away first, causing ice to shatter everywhere. As the wolf charges for the two Hayate shoots her with an energy blasts and hits her left leg. This slows her down considerably, though she charges towards Levi. Meanwhile Desire engages Hayate in physical combat and they cross swords. Desire cuts Hayate's left arm, though only some pain and bruise form there. The wolf knocks Levi over with a blast of air and jumps on top of hm, though Levi's tanto stabs the beast in the upper roof of her mouth first. Levi tries to kick away, but the tanto remains stuck. He wrestles his way out, but is covered in the copious amount of wolf urine and fieces on the ground. As he turns his back he sees the wolf turn into desire, with the tanto still in his face, grinning a maniacal smirk. He convulses and dies in a poof of smoke. Another shadow clone. Hayate manages to get a small cut on Desire's cheek using clever sword tricks, but Desire quickly heals it. Desire captures Levi within a chain, but while he remains eye contact with Levi Hayate stabs Desire through the side. Desire whispers in Hayate's ear "Come find me" and then dissapears in a cloud of smoke. The two see a large build up of boulders at the end of the cave. They get the boulders out of the way and see that behind the boulders there was a hospital corridor lit by a dying fluorescent light tube. All exit's are closed of by boulders. All but one, a door with light coming out of the crack. There was nowhere to go but the door. The two ninja headed in there expecting to find Desire and fully ready to face him, but what they walk into is just an empty room. The lights are flickering and some furniture is tossed around and broken, but for the rest there is nothing in the room, but a note. It reads: "That was a blast. I decided to spare you this time. Next time the real challenge will come." The two ninja can do nothing but leave. Leaving with a lot more questions then answers. Category:Mission